


How We Survive the War

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet across the field and it is the first time that he's ever seen her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Survive the War

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompts "strength, duty, fate". 
> 
> Shhhh, no one sees the irony of the title.

He watches her from across the field where he is meant to be training, his young body still adapting to the stretching of tendons and limbs, not even pretending to pay attention to his teacher.

She turns her head a little and her eyes catch his and she watches him, too, as she walks among the other priestesses in training, but none of them can compare to her: none of them seem to be carrying that weight upon their shoulders, none of them have seemed to grasp yet what their potential role will be as the lady of Suwa, none of them even have the damnedest idea of how difficult and painful and fearful that responsibility will be. 

But in that flash of a moment, he sees it – the strength of her shoulders, the grim lines in her young, but pretty face that only managed to make her look more elegant, the confident and poised stride of her walk. 

His trainer hits him on the back of the head for slacking off and he squawks in part pain and part bruised pride, because he can see her lifting one hand to hide a giggle behind her sleeve, and then she looks away, her eyes straight ahead as she keeps moving. He’s seized by a ridiculous urge to chase after her, learn her name, impress her in some way – and after a moment, he indulges that urge, chasing after her, ignoring the sound of his teacher’s outrage, his eyes never straying from her strong shoulders as she walks away from him – determined to catch her.


End file.
